New Teachers
by Carey Ann Lupin
Summary: Logan, a teacher? Scott, yes, but Logan? Look out Slytherins!


**_Author's Notes: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. If I did, I would have Remus tied up to my bed and Sirius cooking in the kitchen while James plays with my daughter. Peter would be running from my cat. I don't own any of the Marvel Comic book Characters either. If I did, Logan would be out in the yard hurting my husband while Scott and Alex are arguing about how to hurt my husband. I don't own any of the Inu-Yasha characters. If I did, Sessho-Maru would be joining Remus in my bed. Inu-Yasha would be with James playing with my daughter and Kagome and Sango would be helping Lily and Ororo beat the tar out of Miroku. I don't own any of the Star Wars characters. If I did then Qui-Gon would still be alive, Obi-Wan would not have had to train Anakin, and Anakin would not have gone to the Dark Side. I don't own the Mystic Force Power Rangers. If I did, do you really think Leanbow would have become Korag? I don't own Charmed or anyone from them. If I did, do you really think I would have them fight all those stupid demons that seem to think that they can take them out? I was just laughing at the thought of owning Lord of the Rings or even Pirates of the Caribbean. It's just so flipping funny! Enjoy!_**

_**Originally I had this with another missing scene. These scenes are from my stories and so I would like to keep them that way. This is when the guys found out about Remus's furry little problem.**_****

* * *

Missing Scene 

September 9, 1996

Logan climbed the stairs to the Head Boy room. He saw Scott sprawled across his bed. Logan growled slightly as he kicked Scott's dangling leg. Scott shot up out of bed with his hand on his visor. He looked around the room trying to find the culprit when his eyes fell on Logan.

"What was that for, Logan?" Scott flopped back again.

"We've got a meeting to get to, kid." Logan slipped on his leather jacket while Scott crawled from the bed.

"Oh yeah." Scott pulled on a lightweight sports jacket.

Logan hurried down the stairs with Scott hot on his heels. He ran past Marie reading through one of the course books.

"What's up, Logan?" Marie slid a scrap of paper into the book in order to save her spot.

"Meeting." Logan didn't stop as he opened the portrait door. "Why don't you go and hang out with some of the students? That Ginny girl seemed really nice."

"I might do that." Marie watched the portrait door close behind Logan and Scott. "If she wasn't in class."

Logan and Scott, meanwhile, were hurrying down the corridor. Scott looked around the confusing corridor as he slid to a stop.

"All right. Where's Dumbledore's office?" Scott turned to Logan.

"We'll follow her." Logan jerked his thumb at the woman coming up behind them.

Professor McGonagall was striding purposefully toward them. "Mr. Summers, Mr. Logan, I'm to take you both to the Headmaster's office."

"Sure thing." Logan bowed slightly.

Professor McGonagall moved past them and led them through the confusing corridors. They passed a fossil like cat, Mrs. Norris, Peeves the poltergeist throwing chairs down the stairwells, and Severus stalking down the corridors like an overgrown bat before they stopped before the gargoyle that hid the stairs leading to Dumbledore's office.

"Acid Pops." Professor McGonagall climbed onto the stairs spiraling up toward the office after the gargoyle jumped to one side. AComing, gentlemen?"

Logan and Scott shook themselves slightly and hurried after her. Professor McGonagall was knocking on the thick oak door.

"Come in." Dumbledore's voice floated through the door as Professor McGonagall swung open the door. "Ah, Minerva, Scott, Logan, I'm so glad you made it."

"This place is confusing, bub." Logan lit the cigar clenched in his teeth and leaned against one of the pillars beside the desk.

"I would suggest you get one of the other teachers to help you until you get used to it." Dumbledore leaned back in his chair slightly.

"You wished to see us about something, sir." Scott stood at attention while Logan rolled his eyes.

"Of course. You must forgive an old man." Dumbledore rummaged through the papers on his desk. "I have a letter here for each of you from Professor Xavier." He held up two matching envelopes. "I'll answer any, and all, of your questions after you read them."

Logan and Scott took the envelopes, looked at each other, and ripped them open. They read their letters and then swapped them to see if they said the same thing.

_Logan (Scott)_

_I'm sure by now you have discovered Veronica's secret. She's a witch as is Regina. I would like for the two of you to remain at Hogwarts this year and help train Harry, and the other students, in hand to hand combat. I will be sending Ororo, Lorna, Alex, and Henry to you. Perhaps I'll also send some of the older students as well. Not to worry, I can handle the classes and Sean is going to take over Danger Room training. I might come over and visit you during the Christmas holidays. I'm sure the two of you shall enjoy teaching these young witches and wizards._

_Your friend,_

_Charles Xavier_

_P.S. Logan, please try not to kill the students the first day._

Logan looked up first. AIs this okay with you and your staff?"

"I actually had my own plans to ask you to stay and teach but Professor Xavier beat me to it." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled mischievously. ANow, let's discuss the class you'll be helping to teach. It's called Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Isn't that about learning how to defend against dark spells and such?" Scott tucked his letter in his pocket.

"Yes but our current teacher is a Mutant." Dumbledore motioned to one of the dark corners. "Perhaps you know him?"

Kurt stepped into the light. "_Gutentag_."

"I knew I caught your scent." Logan grinned as he shook Kurt's hand. "I can't believe 'Roni didn't tell us that you were teaching here."

Scott also shook Kurt's hand before he turned back to Dumbledore. "So what are we suppose to teach?"

"We are in the middle of a war. Our students don't realize what they can really do. I want you to teach them." Dumbledore pressed his fingertips together. "I will, in fact, be canceling History of Magic for all students so that Professor Lupin will be helping them with their defense against dark magic. I may bring Mr. Lupin in as well."

"Well, that gives us two wizards to teach about 280 kids how to fight magic." Logan looked over at Scott and Kurt. "We've got our hands full."

"At least we'll have Alex, Lorna, Ororo, and Henry to help." Scott ran his fingers through his hair. "Now the big question is, where are we going to put the Blackbird?"

"There is a large field south of Hagrid's hut. Your jet is going to land there. In fact, I already have several Aurors willing to bring it in since Hogwarts is unplottable." Dumbledore looked over at Professor McGonagall. "Do you have any questions, Minerva?"

"The students that are coming, will they be in all the classes?" Professor McGonagall looked a little nervous about having more Mutants in the school.

"They will be sorted just like our first years were and they will attend all the classes. I must ask that you not tell anyone about this little change in the curriculum. I don't think the governors will approve." Dumbledore climbed to his feet. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting at the Ministry that I must not be late for."

Scott, Logan, Kurt, and Professor McGonagall hurried out the door and down the spiraling stairs. The three Mutants followed Professor McGonagall down three flights of stairs before she hurried off to her Transfiguration class. Kurt led the others out in the brilliant sunlight.

"I will tell you this much, my friends. We will now have twice as many students in our classes." Kurt perched himself on the banister of the front steps.

"Why do you say that?" Logan ground the cigar out as he watched several students studying under one of the large beech trees.

"We'll have to combine the history classes with the defense classes, Logan." Scott stretched slightly as several first years hurried past them. "Besides we might also have some of our own students to train."

"I didn't think about that. Well, we know they'll get a well rounded education." Logan chuckled before heading down to Hagrid's hut for a mug of ale.

Scott followed Kurt back to his classroom and watched the teleporting Mutant teach the twenty witches and wizards in the class.


End file.
